Wicked PussyKat
by Kurai Belladonna
Summary: Kitty gone bad, that couldn't be right...could it?


Well, this is the first part of my first X-men: Evolution fic. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it! I tried my best, so please don't be afraid to leave a review.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a normal sunny afternoon at Bayville High and the not-so-normal Kitty Pryde was enjoying her lunch outside with the rest the students. Sitting under the shade of a tree with her math book in her lap as she munched on a baby carrot stick from her lunch, she peered up every so often to watch her friends. Jean was over by her small clique of friends, as Scott and Spike attempted to teach Kurt how to catch a football. She let a small giggle escape her lips as she watched the normally fuzzy blue boy fumble over the ball with laughter of his own. With a content sigh she leaned back aganst the tree, brushing a bit of lint off of her favorite pink sweater. It was then then that her attention was caught by the deep laughter of Lance who was walking from behind her with Toad and Blob. She tried her best to give him a smile and a wave just for him but his cohorts quickly caught it.   
  
  
  
"Oooh, looks like you got one of the X-brats' attention, Lancy boy! What is she anyway your...heh, girlfriend?" Toad said jabbing at his shoulder. Lance looked over for just a second but then started to laugh as he looked away.   
  
  
  
"Oh come on, like I would ever fall for one of those goody little losers!" He stated with more laughter as the two joined in walking away. Kitty frowned pulling her knees up a little closer to her body, normally when the others wheren't around Lance was the sweetest in the world to her. But that all changed when ever his friends got close, like he couldn't risk it. She just didn't understand why he didn't tell them how he felt. She sighed a little, feeling the tears whell up in her deep brown eyes for just a second. As she wiped them away she felt someone standing over her, looking up she was greeted with Kurt's ever cheerful smile.   
  
  
  
"Is something the matter Kitty?" He asked rocking back on his heels just a little bit." Those guys didn't give ya a hard time, did they?"  
  
"No, Kurt..." She started to say as she looked over at the trio, catching Lance watching her with a sad look for just a second before his head whipped back around. This made another sigh escape the brunette's lips before she started again trying her best as she did not to tear up again. " Everything's... fine."  
  
Before Kurt could enquire more, Kitty quickly gathered up her things, pushed herself off the ground without brushing off her jeans, and headed towards the school with out another word. Kurt watched her more confused then ever before letting out a sigh of his own and heading back over towards Spike and Scott. Spike was the first of the two to notice the German boy's change in attitude quite quickly as he caught a pass from Scott.  
  
"Hey, Kurt... something happen over there with Kitty? Ya seem a bit blue, and I don't mean that your fur is showing." He said trying to make Kurt laugh just a little, but all he got was a sigh from him.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong, that's the problem." Kurt started as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants. "One second she was sitting over there all smiles... the next she's hurrying into the school, more than likely upset about something from what I could tell."  
  
"Aw, don't sweat it... I doubt it was anything big. Just some sort of, ya know, girl troubles." Spike said with a laugh. "And knowing Kitty... it was probably something like she gained a half a pound or something."  
  
Kurt just shook his head with a bit of a glower towards Spike before heading off towards the school building himself. This time leaving Spike to be the confused one.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At 3:00, when the last bell for school finally rang, Kitty headed towards her locker just outside of her last class and started to pack her things. As she was placing her *add class* book into her bag, Toad and Pietro waltzed right by her.  
  
"So, where's Lance?" Toad questioned.  
  
"He got an hour detention from his English teacher for sleeping in class. I don't know why he doesn't just skip it. I swear he is going soft." Pietro answered, shaking his head as they both turned the corner. Kitty bit her bottom lip as she looked at her watch. It would only be an hour and she could talk to him without any of his friends being around. Yes, she had to speak to him, she thought with a nod shoving another book into her bag. As she shut her locker, she yelped just slightly because there was Kurt again leaning against the locker next to her's.  
  
"Kurt! You really shouldn't sneak up on others like that." She said frowning a bit at him, as he just gave a cheeky grin.  
  
"My apologizies, fraulein. How about I walk back with you to the mansion as my way to say sorry?" Kurt replied with a silly little bow. She couldn't help but laugh just a little bit at this, and was about to say yes before she remembered what she had just said to herself. Shaking her head, she answered him.  
  
  
  
"I... I can't, Kurt. I have to say after and... uh... do some studying in the library for my... History class." She stammered off just a bit before trying her best to give him one of her brightest smiles. "Next time, I promise." She finished as she turned and headed down the hall, turning the corner just a little too quickly. Kurt gave a shake of his head and a disappointed sigh before turning and heading in the opposite direction. 


End file.
